Ed, Edith n Eddie
Ed, Edith n Eddie is a fan-series by Pattyp999''' 'It is a spin-off of Ed, Edd n Eddy and follows the adventures of Ed, Double Dee and Eddy's children. Children Ed Jr. Junior or Little Ed is the son of Ed and May. Like his dad, he is a monster/sci-fi movie fanatic and shares his love for chickens, gravy, buttered toast, and horror comics ''and like his mother, has a knack for chemistry. Edith The daughter of Double Dee and Sarah. The smallest and youngest of the new Eds, Edith is a no nonsense girl who reluctantly joins her cousins in their antics. Like her father, she is very intelligent while sharing her mom's enhanced strength. She tends to lose her temper whenever her short height is mentioned. Eddie Eddie is the son of Eddy and Lee. Like his dad, Eddie likes to make up scams and he also has his mother's brute strength and will sometimes beat people up when they get in his way. He mostly resembles his mother. Casey Casey is the daughter of Eddy and Lee and is Jesse's younger fraternal twin sister. She shares her mom's brute strength and her father's greediness. Like her dad and brother, she is skilled at scamming. She is named after the briefcase from Hand Me Down Ed. Jenny Jenny is Jimmy's adoptive daughter. Like her adoptive father when he was young, Jenny is very accident-prone and is Edith's best friend. She owns a stuffed cat named Mrs. Fluffles who is quite similar to her father's old doll Mr. Yum-Yum. Kai Kai is Rolf and Gerda's son. Like his father, he is unfamiliar to the ways of the other kids and is very strong. Unlike his father, he doesn’t refer himself in the third person. Jackson Jackson is the son of Kevin and Nazz. Like his dad,he loves sports and like his mom, he is the most popular guy in the cul-de sac. Unlike his dad who always rode a bike, Jackson uses rollerblades. He mostly resembles his mother. Susie Susie is the daughter of Kevin and Nazz and is Jackson's older sister. Like her mom, she is the prettiest and friendliest girl of the cul-de sac and like her dad, she is the jock of the neighborhood. She is usually seen riding a skateboard. Adults Ed Sr. Ed Sr. is Ed Jr.'s father and May's husband. Ed has become a famous author and has witten several horror/sci-fi novels including a hit series based on the 'Ed-zilla' incident. He, May, Marie and Junior live in the same house where he lived when he was a kid after his parents moved away. May May is Junior's mother and Ed Sr.'s wife. Though still a bit air-headed, she's not as gullible than when she was as a child. Edd Edd is Edith's father and Sarah's husband. Edd has become a sucessful lawyer and has become very wealthy (but not as wealthy as Eddy). Both he and Edith love to invent things and modify the love roller coaster that the Kankers built. He still hangs out with Ed and Eddy and will help them at times. Sarah Sarah is Edith's mother and Edd's wife. Sarah cares deeply for her family, so much so that she would do anything to express her love for them. Ever since she and Ed grew up (and a few anger management sessions), she has put aside her hatred towards him. Eddy Eddy is Eddie and Casey's father and Lee's husband. Eddy has gotten extremely wealthy and has taken over the jawbreaker factory. After gaining the respect of the Cul-De-Sac kids after finally defeating his brother in a game of "Uncle", Eddy has become much nicer and less greedy than he was. Lee Lee is Jesse and Casey's mother and Eddy's wife. Lee has stopped acting tough towards others after Eddy married her though it's usually her who wears the pants in the relationship. Marie Marie is the aunt of the three main heroes. Sometime after Edd married Sarah, she started drinking and was later thrown out of the trailer after the Kanker's mother took the trailer on the road leaving her homeless however, May let her stay with her and Ed and she currently lives in Ed's old room in the basement. She holds a grudge against Sarah for marrying Double Dee and she is usually snarky towards Edith. Jimmy Jimmy is Jenny's adoptive father. Jimmy is still very effeminate, accident prone and still hangs out with Sarah. He apparently still has Mr. Yum-Yum after all these years. Kevin Kevin is Susie and Jackson's father and Nazz's husband. After he and the other kids finally gave the Eds their respect, Kevin has become their closest friend. Kevin has become the PE teacher and the head coach at Peach Creek Junior High. Nazz Nazz is Susie and Jackson's mother and Kevin's wife. Like Kevin, Nazz works at Peach Creek Junior High but, as an English teacher. She still tends to call everyone dude. Johnny 2X4 Johnny has been in a depression after losing Plank to termites sometime during high school though he has recently made amends with the Eds and the other Cul-De Sac kids. He currently works at the jawbreaker factory. Rolf Sometime after moving back to the Old Country, marrying Gerda and raising a family, Rolf has recently moved back to Peach Creek to take over the family farm. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Friendships